villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Unleashed (Kane Versus Nova)
A canon battle between Nova, the goddess of magic and Kane, the son of Arodnap. CHAOS UNLEASHED It began in the depths of space and time in a barren wasteland devoid of life and consisting mainly of large chunks of floating debris in a sea of darkness - floating amidst the darkness is a small figure resembling a human boy with grey skin and large wings, his eyes glowing a bright blue as he looks over the area with boredom. "..dull.. dull.. dull.." he comments. "Suddenly, he hears another voice behind him, mimicking his own words as he speaks: "dull... dull... dull..." The boy smirks as he floats back a little "..who asked you?". "Nobody, of course." the voice said; as the boy turns around, he can see that the voice was that of a girl, whose entire form glowed green except for her eyes- one white, one black. "But I didn't like that... so I killed Nobody, and laughed while he died." The boy's smirk fades as he looks Nova over then comments "..oh.. and here I thought it was someone important.. no matter.." - he turns away and resumes floating, looking vaguely disappointed. "Someone Important?" the girl asked. "I killed that guy too. Hey, do you know what really irks me?" The boy yawns slightly then looks over to Nova, "..oh, I'm sorry.. you were talking.. I know it.. but all I heard was "blah blah blah"..". The girl suddenly leans forward and ruffles the boy's hair. "Why, that wasn't very nice, junior." she smirked. The boy's eyes glow brightly, as they do so the debris in front of the pair suddenly shatters and reforms, creating a large one-fingered salute out of debris: "..that's what I think of "playing nice".." he replies bluntly. The boy then shakes his head and finally looks back to the girl, "..also, I'm not as little as you'd imagine - see, I come from a special breed.. you may of heard of her.. her name was Arodnap..". "Arodnap... Arodnap... nope, doesn't ring any bells!" the girl said cheerfully. She claps her hands; the boy's crude construct comes to life and flicks him with it's giant stone finger. The boy simply absorbs the blow as the stone finger shatters upon impact with his form - he simply gives Nova a strangely cold look "..what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?". "Some real strange shit..." Nova retorted. "Alternate realities, time and space splitting apart, and apple pie." The boy shrugs and opens a portal above Nova's head, as he does so an oversized pie falls down from nowhere - "..exactly". A tendril extends from Nova's finger, lashing up, growing in size, and forming a fanged maw, which snaps the pie up in one gulp. The tendril retracts. "Mm... delicious..." Nova said. "It seems you know how to play the game..." The boy states "..that was no game.. it's not a party until people start to die.. mother wanted to end the multiverse in one fell sweep.. I have a better idea.. to destroy it individually.. one atom at a time if necessary.. you can join the dance if you want.. or you can stand in the corner and watch.. in the end it doesn't matter.. the Watchers.. they sing.. they sing.. the Watchers.. they dance.. they dance..". "Why, I never said anything about a party, now did I?" Nova retorted, cackling. "But what's this about the Watchers? You serve those old, decreppit, archaic fools? How sad... now THAT is dull..." The boy doesn't react to Nova, instead he shows a disturbing calm as he makes a motion - as he does so a portal opens beneath Nova's feet and several tendrils burst out and deliver a blow to her designed to send her tumbling backwards: "..who said you were invited? you don't see the bigger picture - which is why a Wisp was able to keep you prisoner for so long..". Nova is struck by the tendrils; but like the boy before, she simply absorbs the blow, while she responds: "The souls of Wisps are powerful things indeed... I should know... I created them..." Green tendrils begin to grow out of her back, merging together into wing-like structures, upon which numerous eyes and mouths open, randomly positioned. "And as for parties... I invite myself... 'cause it's never a party until I'm involved..." The boy simply stretches, "..oh, I see.. you created them? ..sad.. creation is such a pathetic, flimsy thing.. I suppose you're used to people running away about now, maybe crying? well.. bo ho ho..". The boy suddenly disappears in a flash, the area becoming very quiet. "Aw, did you run away?" Nova said in mock sadness. "I'm heartbroken..." The boy suddenly appears upside down right next to Nova, his face mere inches from her own "..you finished playing yet so we can get down to business? we both know why you really came here..". Nova grinned, reaching up and tweaking the boy's nose. "Fine, fine, I'll stop playing. I'll get serious. I might have an idea as to why I came here." The boy disappeared in a flash and reappeared, standing on air - "..you are here because you wanted to get something off your chest.." - as he finishes he holds up a hand, a projection plays of Nova's voice: "I killed that guy too. Hey, do you know what really irks me?". "..so.. what bothers you?" the boy asks, putting his hand back down. "Huh... that's funny..." Nova said, scratching her head and looking genuinely confused. "I can't remember..." "see silly, that's why you can't dismiss the Watchers so easily.. you forget things.. they don't.. they see everything.." the boy says, then pauses as if thinking for a moment "..in fact.. that's what you've been doing wrong.. you've been so busy having fun.. you've forgotten what it is that's stopping you going the full distance..". "What?! That can't be! No! NOOOO!" Nova cries out, then explodes like a firecracker. The boy forms a shield around himself as the explosions sends him tumblng backwards, landing on a floating mass of debris - a faint smirk appearing on his face "..something I said?" he notes after he stops tumbling. There is silence for a moment; suddenly, an emerald green mass forms behind Kane, the size of a large boulder. "Just kidding!" Nova's voice cackles, before a giant maw appears on the mass, extending to swallow the boy whole. The boy simply reacts by deliver a punch into the maw that hits with such force it causes Nova to be sent back, like trying to swallow a rock and feeling one's teeth shatter as a result: "..predictable moves..". Sprouting out of the damaged mouth is another mouth, which opens up and launches a horde of writhing vines toward the boy, intent on ensnaring him. The boy smirks wider as he's ensnared "..what's the matter? see something you like? sorry, I'm too much for you.. here.. have a taste of true power.." - he unleashes red lightning which surges through every one of those vines and overloads them with energy. The vines retract, being swallowed up into the maw. "Mmm... tasty." Nova retorts. Kane nods and extends a hand, as he does so red energy suddenly surges from Nova right back into his body - "..now, now.. you don't get that power.. you see.. I have a link.. as long as that link remains.. it's mind.. now I know what your thinking "..I'll break that link and have that power for myself.." .. to which I must say.." - the boy vanishes and reappears next to Nova - "..where's the fun in that?". Nova frowns. "Cheater." she pouts. Kane simply looks at Nova and breaks into a grin, showing sharp fangs "..like you ever play fair..". Nova's face lights up into a grin. "You're ABSOLUTELY right! Surprise!" she cackles, disappearing. All around, space seems to distort until the very cosmos begins to turn green, and the distant stars take the shape of Nova herself, like an elaborate constellation. Kane simply breaks into manic laughter as he points at Nova "hahahahahaha.. oh my gosh.. hahahaha.. you.. pffff... hahahahaha.." he says, as if noticing something truly hysterical: falling onto his back as he literally cries with laughter. "Let me just say that you taste repulsive, good sir..." Nova said disdainfully. Kane extends a hand and Nova's voice plays out "Mmm... tasty" - Kane wipes tears from his eyes as he sits up "..face it, cupcake - you've spent so long working on the whole mistress of evil motive that you've become a real drag.. here.. let me show you how it's done..". Kane suddenly disappears as a tear appears in space/time - sucking him inside "..come along.. unless you're chicken, that is..". Nova appears; she is sitting on a chair that floats in the midst of space, wearing comedically large glasses and holding a notepad and pen in her hand. "Ok, I'll take notes." she said. Kane flicks his fingers and the notepad bursts open, spewing forth hundreds of tiny little versions of Kane that run around the area like imps - "..you think this is a game.. maybe you're right.. in the end it doesn't matter.. you see.. life is what you make it..". Nova simply tosses aside the notepad and procures a new one, scribbling furiously: "clones... hundreds of clones..." she says aloud while she writes. Kane grins and as he does so reality warps and a beat begins to play - shattering the metaphorical fourth wall as he bobs his head a familiar tunehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BmEGm-mraE. Kane's eyes spark dangerously as he keeps bobbing to the tune then begins singing along: "I see the bad moon rising. I see trouble on the way. I see earthquakes and lightnin'. I see bad times today." - Lightning crackles across the area as the environment shakes violently, shattering the ground as bits and pieces of debris go flying in several directions - "Evil moons... natural disasters..." ''Nova mutters, scrawling her words on the pad. "Don't go around tonight, Well, it's bound to take your life, There's a bad moon on the rise." The tiny Kane clones sing in harmony as they move around the chaotic landscape like harbingers of destruction. "I hear hurricanes ablowing. I know the end is coming soon. I fear rivers over flowing. I hear the voice of rage and ruin" - A storm blows across the area, shattering even more of the landscape before a massive wave forms out of nowhere and begins to wash away much of what the storm had left behind - ''"Evil voices... a tidal wave to clean everything up..." Nova mutters, still writing. "Don't go around tonight, Well, it's bound to take your life, There's a bad moon on the rise." The Kane clones repeat as they dance around Nova, some of them tearing pages out of her notepad before rolling onto the ground as they begin fighting one another like rabid animals. "Hope you got your things together. Hope you are quite prepared to die. Looks like we're in for nasty weather. One eye is taken for an eye." - The storm reaches its climax and the music finally fades away as Kane lands on the ground, the area devastated after the chaos it had been put through - There are rounds of applause as a horde of small Nova clones appear, sitting in an audience. "Oh, bravo, bravo!" Nova called out, clapping her hands. "Now, lets see what our judges think..." Nearby, a booth appears, and behind it sit three figures, each suspended like puppets with strings that appear to be made out of flesh. A man whose entire figure was red, a woman whose entire figure was blue, and a cloaked figure whose garment was divided down the middle; one-half white, one-half black. The strings shifted, and the first "spoke" in Nova's voice: "Oh wonderful, wonderful, what a truly heartfelt performance!" "Yes, I totally agree there!" Nova said, taking more notes. The second spoke: "A little weak in the middle, but the finale was truly mind-blowing! I am stunned!" "Ok, Ok, awesome!" Nova said. Then the third spoke: "That was the worst shit I have ever heard. You have done irreversable damage to my ears with that noise pollution, good sir." "Aw, what the Hell do you know?!" Nova retorts angrily. Kane looks to the third judge and pulls out a large gun, which he points towards the judge and pulls the trigger - only for the gun to fire a harmless cork on a string. "Anyway, readers," Nova says, pointing to an indefinite point in space, "it's up to you to cast your vote by dialing the number 666-6666 and calling in or texting the word "KANE" when the program is over! We'll be right back after these messages." Kane fires the gun again and the cork flies out along with some string, which sizzles - it lands next to the judges and explodes like a small bomb, covering the area in a noxious gas. "..enough of this.. there is only one way to settle this.." Kane says, pulling up a table and motioning Nova over. Nova skips over across empty air and conjures a chair, which she plops herself down in; she places her notepad down and on it is a drawing of Kane, with cartoon spectacles and an exaggerated, curly moustache. Kane puts his arm on the table and makes a deadly serious face "I declare an arm-wrestle contest - first rule: no detaching of arms.. second rule: you must only use ONE arm.. third rule: you must only use your own arm.. fourth rule: there are no rules..". "Ok." Nova said, putting her arm on the table and pulling out a gun, which she points at Kane. "I WIN OR I SHOOT!" she bellows. Kane's eyes glow brightly as he says "..we draw.. or I tell everyone your actually a nice girl and misunderstood.." - he grips Nova's hand, glowing with power "..and that you like kittens and pink unicorns.. with sparkles..". "You wouldn't DARE." Nova retorts. "If you do, I'll tell everyone that you are an insecure, misunderstood little child who wants his mommy and is still afraid of cooties." "well you DO have cooties - as do all girls.. that's why your always hungry.." Kane replies as he keeps his grip - trying to overpower Nova while his clones randomly prod at her ankles, cheating per usual. "Well, you are touching me... which means you are probably catching my cooties..." Nova grinned, as her own tiny clones begin to climb all over Kane. "..true.. but your probably missing a really cool party by sitting here trying to outmatch me.. so I guess we're even.. no?" Kane replies, his eyes flashing dangerously as he concentrates. "The... party... OMIGOSH! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE PARTY!" Nova wailed, yet still keeping her grip. Kane finally releases Nova's hand and leaps up, toppling the table over in the process "..alright.. tell you what.. we'll re-schedule.. I have things to do you know.." - he produces a small card and holds it out to Nova - "..here, call me some time..". Nova takes the card, and observes it in all directions. "Is this gonna explode, or anything...?" she asks. Kane forms a portal and shakes his head, "..nope - see you around.." - he steps into the portal and disappears, however once he is gone Nova finds the card sticking to her fingers much like it was coated in superglue. "Wait! You forgot something!" Nova cried out shaking her hand and trying to pull the card off. Kane's portal simply closes and he chuckles to himself, when Nova finally manages to pull the card off she notices it simply reads: "..smell you later..". "Hmph... big meanie... getting the last laugh... no fair..." Nova pouts. Then she grinned. "But it wasn't a half-bad experience..." Category:Brawls Category:Dark Category:Romance Category:Co-Op Stories